


Rescue movement

by atrimea



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Escape, Horseback Riding, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, Love, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: All Laurent could manage was swears and grunts, painfully punctuated by the horses jolts when the pain become too much to hold in.It's just me horsin around lmaoLaurent is rescued almost dies and then kiss kisshurt comfort vibes. drugged laurent. the saviour trope really shows some deep psychological issues that I probably have anyways comment for a second chapter and maybe I'll make them do something else.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Rescue movement

(Somewhere in book two)

More night had passed than he was comfortable with, he saw the glint of sweat on his horse's neck, from being pushed too much for too long, and still he pushed. There was no time. or perhaps it was already too late to save him.

He forced the images out of his mind: Laurent chained up to a wall, Laurent a pile on the floor, Laurent in a pool of his blood, Laurent, Laurent, Laurent. Half of his mind knew Laurent was too smart to end up like that, but the other half rallied against him, he knew his captors, and to be able to talk himself out of a capture, Laurent had to be able to talk- a simple thing such as a gag had given Damen stress enough to make all his hair grey.

The camp stood silent when Damen reached it, small and rabid, unlike any he had known, he found Laurent's tent easily, it was the only of two with guards standing outside it, and far uglier than what he assumed was their leader's tent.

He moved silently- one of the guards was asleep, he silently killed the other, then the sleeping guard. Had he time he would have set fire to every tent and then mocked their lack of discipline, but he simply walked inside with his sword drawn.

He saw Laurent in the shadows on the floor, back against a bed frame,hands tied, almost asleep. Laurent lifted his head slowly to look at him, as if to say, what took you so long?

"Impatient aren't you?" Laurent, Chained to the floor, being rescued, was being _sarcastic._ Damen should have left him there for the audacity honestly. instead he used his heavy sword to cut Laurent's chains. 

Drugged, Definitely. Damen could see it in the way Laurent got up, in his slightly unsteady eyes. But there was no time, Dawn was coming.

The camp was coming alive too.

He took Laurent's hand inside his own and made him run. Felt some kind of satisfaction in both things and then in having been successful.

Along the way to Damen's Horse they fought off half the camp with Damen's sword, and somehow survived. 

Laurent pulled himself on the Horse, then Damen, and just as dawn was coming they rode, fast.

\---

Damen took the leash from in front of Laurent when he realized Laurent was in no state to hold it. something felt wrong, He had seen Laurent drugged before, this was not it. Laurent tumbled in and out of consciousness, his head falling and rolling on Damen's shoulders now and again, limp and then alert. Damen held on to him, afraid he might fall off. 

It was not until a particular rough patch that Damen held on tightly and Laurent let out an unchecked sound that Damen started to worry. He softened his hands around Laurent's ribs and looked, at for the first time in sunlight, the stain of a wet blood patch on Laurent's dark jacket. And Blood on his hands. Laurent muttered something incomprehensible in Veretian.

Blood.He was losing a lot of blood.

All Damen could do was ride faster to the next town, sword wounds would need a physician. He unlaced the jacket as best he could from behind. Laurent's white shirt could not hide as well as his jacket. Damen pressed his hands firmly on Laurent to stop the blood flow. "you're enjoying this too much" Laurent managed a whole minute late. Even on the literal verge of death Laurent would not give up his smart mouth. 

"keep talking and we'll know you're alive" 

All Laurent could manage was swears and grunts, painfully punctuated by the horses jolts when the pain become too much to hold in.

"Don't you let the one you love..died in his arms...stars fallen- fallen into death.. forever alive, alone"

pieces of an old Veretian poem, something Damen had used in his childhood to study the language, 

When they finally reached the inn, Laurent got off the horse straight to his knees, and then was quickly held up and into the physician's office, where he lay to die, or be miraculously treated.

He awoke to Damen by his bedside, covered in blood and asleep and blinked to himself.

When later Damen brought him food and fed him, he couldn't help but feel like he had been rescued almost like a fairytale prince- or maybe it was the physician's drugs. Laurent didn't care.

"You're welcome" Damen told him

"For what? watching you carry out a badly planned one man rescue mission and then ride me to death on your jumpy horse?" it felt so good to say that.

"Thats right I should have left you there to rot"

Laurent made dangerous eye contact, signaling to Damen to change the direction of the conversation before it turned to spikes.

"Dead lovers are like fallen stars?" 

"I see your teachers have taught you well"

"A lovers poem? for me?"

"yes. have your petty victory"

"but I know you meant it. every word"

"kiss me before I die. yes I am aware."

They looked at each other.

"Then should I?"

"If you have to ask-"

Damen didn't let him finish. 


End file.
